1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to sanitary napkin construction. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a sanitary napkin/tampon construction with a vibration mechanism incorporated therein and including a remote power source and controlling mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
One method of trying to relieve the pain from cramps that a woman suffers during menstruation is to directly stimulate the walls of the vaginal canal. Typically, this stimulation is achieved by constructing a sanitary napkin that includes a vibration mechanism. Prior art techniques have also included a power source for the vibration mechanism that is located external to the tampon apparatus. However, there is also a need for the ability to briefly turn the vibration mechanism on for testing purposes either during manufacture or before usage. Furthermore, there is a need to ensure that the absorbent tampon material is securely fastened to the vibration mechanism.